


poetry, aka "gotta get the feelings out somehow"

by antiv3nomarts



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Poetry, i may not be very good at this, im just vibing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-11-08
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:03:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27194848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/antiv3nomarts/pseuds/antiv3nomarts
Summary: just some random poetry im writing, figured i'd share it bc why not? warning, i am not very experienced so these will be of varying quality.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 5





	1. Chapter 1

I sit in my tower,

Watching the water collect.

It gathers, growing slowly,

But always growing.

It nags at my mind at night,

And I worry that it will overflow soon.

But I can’t open it.

There is a town ahead,

some small village full of people

With lives

And livelihoods

And if the water were to reach them

They would be harmed

This town is miles ahead,

And yet it feels like it’s

Right in front of me.

I cannot alert them,

The radio broke months ago

And I’ve forgotten morse.

So the water pools,

The dam bends,

And I continue to worry,

“What will happen when it bursts?”

But it has not yet.

So I keep the dam closed

And do nothing.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this one is pretty short and not my favorite but i've been told its pretty good so here we are

Though I've never seen your eyes or smile,

I've heard you become happy because of what I said.

That right there is magic to me,

The special kind of magic you can't find in a fairy tale,

Not in the movies,

Not in any books,

Only in conversation.

Though I've never seen your face, I can only imagine

how gorgeous and incredible you are.

I've seen you talk with others,

And even with me,

And that warmth I feel makes me know you must be amazing in real life.

I feel like I know you even though we've never met.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this poem is based on "In A Week" by hozier, it really resonated w me???

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TRIGGER WARNING  
> \- death  
> \- insects/larvae  
> \- decomposition

We may be dead my dear,

But we can still be beautiful.

We’ve died hand in hand,

And we’ll decompose gracefully.

We’ll start as fresh bodies,

Warm and still moving every so often,

Untouched by the bugs and the beasts

With our blood, red beneath us

And then we’ll get bigger,

Our skin getting looser,

And release all our last phrases

Into the air.

Then the bugs will arrive,

Feasting and laying their eggs,

All our nooks and crannies

Perfect for their spawn.

By now we’ll have blackened,

Our skin for the scavengers,

And the scraps of meat left

For the maggots still there.

And then we’re just bones,

Laying hand in hand

On the ground when we’re done

With our gorgeous deaths.


End file.
